


Someday...

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unresolved Tension, that gets resolved right quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Is the wait over?





	1. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: fence, scramble, velvet

Stiles is pressed against a chain link fence. Derek is close, looming even, but Stiles isn’t trapped or anything. He could leave any time. 

Stiles can't move. 

It's not like he hasn't been in this position before. He's never sure where to look. Derek's multicolored eyes? His soft lips? His velvety-looking beard? 

Stiles gives in to temptation. He reaches up and runs his fingers along Derek's jawline. His beard is coarse, like Stiles imagined it would be. 

Derek's eyes widen and he steps back. Stiles scrambles away, a grin firmly fixed on his face. Not now, not yet. 

But...soon. 


	2. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: embrace, mouse, branch

Stiles turns to leave. A branch snaps underfoot, almost covering Derek’s soft “Stiles.”

He goes as still as a mouse in the shadow of an eagle. 

“I-” Derek begins, then shakes his head. He can never find the words; Stiles always has so many, but between them they always end up saying nothing.

“Yes?” Stiles is partially turned away from him, his face wreathed in moonlight and darkness. Derek wishes he could look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” He holds out his hand. They could have a future together - he’s ready to embrace it. Is Stiles?


	3. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: collar, indication, acceptance

Sweat trickles down his collar. No matter what his answer is, everything will change.

If he says no, will they lose their easy snarky banter? Will they still exchange long glances, get lost in each other’s eyes until someone catches their attention? Or will it all become an awkward mess until they get over it?

They’d get over it, eventually. Right?

But he’s not going to say no; it was never going to be no. Why is he even hesitating? 

By every indication, they both want this. There’s no question of his acceptance.

He’s done waiting.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand.


End file.
